


This Sort Of Magic

by Owlwithafringe



Series: The Merlin Arts Fest [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Druid Site, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, The Merlin Arts Fest 2015, Walking in a Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin brings Arthur back to where he grew up for the holidays to show him a very special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sort Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Week 1 of the Merlin Arts Fest 2015. I chose the written prompt, which is also the first sentence of the fic. I also took inspiration from the image prompt of a forest. When I wrote this I imagined the clearing that is described to be like the Druid Shrine from Merlin, which I'll leave a link to an image of at the end of the fic.

A smooth silver rock seemed to sneak through the river, gleaming in the sun, being led by the stream. Two black boot clad feet perched precariously for a moment before hopping across to the next rock, until eventually he reached the river embankment and the blonde man who was waiting for him there.

As Merlin landed next to Arthur, blonde began to clap sarcastically to which Merlin bowed to in response to with an over dramatic flourish, like an actor on stage at the end of his performance. 

“Congratulations, you landed on your feet.”

Merlin nodded enthusiastically and without a hint of sincerity. “Thank you. It’s a rather challenging skill that I’ve managed to hone to a certain degree of perfection.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, his lips curling upward despite his efforts to keep his expression unimpressed by the man before him. He gestured ahead, at the grass trodden path, a man made scar on the landscape from many a traveler walking to the same place. “After you. I don’t actually know where I’m supposed to be going.” 

Merlin mocked gasped as he began walking. “Arthur not knowing something? Hold me, I think I may faint from the shock of it.”

“ _Mer_ lin, your idiocy is disturbing the tranquility of the nature around us.”

The grass underfoot was slightly damp from the night before, and squelched underfoot. Birds somewhere close by chirped as Merlin barked out a laugh. 

“What does that even mean?” 

Arthur jostled the man next to him with his arm teasingly. “It means shut up and pay attention to where we’re going. You didn’t wake me up at this god awful hour just to get us lost.”

Merlin grinned but stayed quiet and kept his eyes ahead of him, on where he was leading them, though he had walked this path some many times he’d never be able to get lost. They walked silently, leaving the thrashing tides of the river behind them as the ventured further into a forest. 

The sun which had not been shining for long that day, cast shadows across Merlin’s face highlighting his cheekbones and making him look like he was radiating a soft light. The whole forest looked like it had been set a light, golden beams blazing through the branches and leaves, shadowing trees and streaking through the forest like a laser display. An acquiescent haze followed them, a companion to the dawn. The forest was completely still like everything was still asleep, but simultaneously everything was so alive, something that would never stop filling Merlin with wonderment. Arthur marveled at it as he walked, having never seen anything quite like it before.

The end of the path was framed by two trees arching into each other above them, like they were imitating a doorway. Merlin led them beyond that into a small clearing, where they stopped. “We’re here.”

“What is this place?”

Despite the fact there were no trees in the clearing, the sky was hardly visible due to the branches from the trees surrounding the space. The grass was overgrown and wild flowers bloomed, adding colours of purple, white and yellow to a palette of greens. It was stunning in its own right but that was not the reason people came.

Attached to the trees hanging overhead, to the branches and trunks were pieces of cloth, all different colours. Some were attached to rope which were connected from tree to tree, like patchwork bunting. Multiple pieces of fabric were ragged and fading in colour, having been put there by someone years before whilst others were still new and vibrant.

In the centre of clearing was a small stone well. It was evident to the eye that it was old. It had been claimed by nature, different moulds and vegetation growing in the cracks between the rocks, yellow and dried out leaves resting on the ridge of it. 

“I think it used be some sort of religious Druid site, but now people just keep is like this out of tradition or something. It’s where I used to come when I was younger and wanted some peace. Tourists usually hang out around here in the summer as part of their ‘adventure’ tour holidays but if you know the right times to come, you can get it all to yourself. Brilliant, isn’t it?”

“Incredible.” Arthur breathed out, unable to maintain his façade of disdain because of the sheer beauty of the place. His head was tipped up towards the sky as he circled around the place, taking everything in. “Thank you for showing me this.” Arthur spoke, letting himself make the most of sincerity he didn’t usually feel. 

Merlin smiled at him, teeth and dimples and all. “This sort of magic deserves to be felt by everyone. Even clotpoles like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic and thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are loved and motivate me to write more. Come find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to say hi or even leave me a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> _[Druid Shrine](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/f/f4/469.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111206170353/). _
> 
>  
> 
> _[The Druid Well](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/c/c8/485.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111206170507/)._


End file.
